


Trench

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: And the angst that I’m probably going to write, Based on Twenty One Pilots Album Trench, Im going to try though, Its going to get real deep in here real fast, M/M, Mainly for my sporadic posting schedule, Not totally sure if this is going to have a happy ending, Probably be somber more than anything, im so sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Dema is a city with a past. It’s a city with gangs between its people and a ghost who both does and does not want to be found. Dema holds a relationships shattered like promises and truths that hold despite no ground. Dema is dangerous, especially for two. This is their story.





	Trench

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may have gotten a little bit obsessed with the new TØP album. So much so that I started writing an entire AU about it. Idk. We’ll see where this goes.

_ “I’ll come back, I’ll promise.”  _ __  
  
The words echoed in John’s head as he lay in his makeshift bed, staring at the ceiling as his insomnia ticked away at the hours. It was a common topic that his mind caused him to wander to in these dark hours of silence. The boy with the dark eyes and even darker hair who had ... gone. He was gone. That’s all he was to John now. He said he’d come back. He never did.    
  
_ “You sure about that? You know how you tend to get sometimes.” Smitty laughed, filling the air with a serenity to it John loved holding onto and hated letting go. _ __  
__  
_ “No, I’m sure about this. We’ll be this ... dynamic duo. Unstoppable. Just the two of us.” _ __  
  
Two: The magic number. But it was never two; only himself alone and pretending to be brave without him. Without the man with the platinum blond hair and rings adorning his fingers. The one with the vape pen on him at all times and a fashion sense almost as crazy as his. Smitty missed John sometimes, but he couldn’t go back. Instead he was left to beat himself up over the mistakes as he tried to reconcile with the promises he broke.    
  
_ “If you’re so sure about it.” John jabbed at him, cracking a smirk. “Just don’t get into much trouble, alright?” _ __  
__  
_ “I’m legally obligated not to answer this question.” _ __  
  
“Smit ..” John tried to be serious in his tone, but the giggles that were beginning to slip out undermined it all.    
  
“Alright, I will. As long as you do yourself, mister.”   
  
John didn’t listen. Habits die hard and the one he knew Smitty wanted him to leave was still in his life. But Smitty wasn’t here to dictate what he did. Just ... controlled his inner demons sometimes when things become too quiet and silent. Fuck him, he’s stupid. At least, that’s what Tyler said the one time he opened up about the mystery man of his past.    
  
_ “I swear.” There was a silence hanging between them. But not an awkward silence; a comfortable one that hung between ... old friends ... that didn’t want to let go of each other. “I’m going to miss you, Smitty.” _ __  
__  
_ “You know I wouldn’t do this is I didn’t have to.” _ __  
__  
_ “I know. I’m just ... scared.” _ __  
  
Smitty once more looked down at the streets below him; his toes hanging off the edge as he sat on top of one of the taller building in the city. He wasn’t scared of the distance between him and the ground. He was scared that he was back. Scared that he was back in Dema with John and the rest of the Touch Tips. Scared of what they’d think of him, with his white hair and mismatched contacts that he didn’t need to see. Would they see who he was before, or just look at him like The Ghost he was.    
  
_ “Hey.” Smitty lifted his arm and pressed his hand against John’s cheek. The other man folded himself into the touch, . “I told you I’ll be back. And I’m not breaking that promise. Look, I’m scared to. But as long as I can hold onto you then what happens beyond these won’t stop me.” _ __  
__  
_ John paused, letting the words build up in his throat. “Just ... don’t forget me.” _ __  
__  
_ “Forget you? Never.” _ __  
  
Well, that’s one promise at least he kept.    
  
John rose from the bed, crossing what little space he could call his own to the nearby window. The lights of the city twinkled above him as he breathed in an effort to calm down his suddenly racing heartbeat. No stars stared back at him; just the darkness of the night and the faint glow of the moon behind one of the towering skyscrapers. He tried so hard to let the scenery take his mind somewhere else but his thoughts wouldn’t float away from the one subject in the entire world he didn’t want to think about.    
  
“You have to forget him.” He mumbled to himself. “Just let go.”   
  
_ “Good. Wanted to make sure I was doing my job right as your personal annoyance.” _ __  
__  
_ “Shut up, Jahn.” Smitty giggled, playfully shoving the other man away from him. “One more word from you and I’ll have the world record for quickest broken promise.” _ __  
__  
_ “Which is?” John stepped closer as he teased Smitty on.  _ __  
__  
_ “I’m coming back. Broken in 5 mi-seconds. 5 second broken promise.” _ __  
__  
_ “You could never leave me if you tried.” _ __  
  
Smitty rose from the ledge and stood at its edge, barely gripping the railing behind him for support. He straightened his backpack and once more looked down to see the little figures on the sidewalk below. Maybe one of those blobs were the many people whom he left without a second glance. Maybe one of them was part of his problems that he hoped to disappear with him. He closed his eyes, getting ready to fall back into what limited time he had before everything was to eventually crash into him.    
  
“You can do this, man.” Smitty mumbled to himself to hopefully calm what little nerves he had. “Just let go.”


End file.
